hygardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ptolemy T. Jenks
Ptolemy T. Jenks As underhanded and manipulative as she is charming and baby-faced, Ptolemy can either be your best friend or the biggest pain in the backside you ever had - but that's alright, she has a cure for that! Appearance Pale with big brown eyes and blonde hair usually worn up in pigtails. Her blunt fringe has a chunk of pure white in it. She has several distinctive freckles on her face, a shit-eating grin, and a makeup style that treads the fine line between doll and clown. She is almost always seen in her work uniform, which consists of a long, flared pink waistcoat worn over a simple pale pink shirt-dress, a large purple bowtie and colourful stockings. Personality Ptolemy comes across as confident, outspoken and pretty damn cheeky. Beguiling others makes her feel powerful and important, so she uses it as an emotional crutch even if it means being downright cruel sometimes. She hates being ignored or looked down upon, so she will lash out when this happens. If she believes you like her, however, she is far less terrible to deal with. Relationships Tralgoostneess Tral was created when Ptolemy attempted a spell to remove the dark shadows under her eyes...which then backfired and instead stripped off her entire shadow, creating an entirely seperate and sentient being. While initially mortified that she'd messed up that badly, she has now decided to view Tral as proof that her powers are pretty freaking awesome. She claims to merely 'tolerate' Tral, but she is actually pretty grateful that he's decided to stick with her, and views him like a less annoying sibling. Vivalia Tovah Jenks (Viv-AH-lee-uh) Everything wrong with Ptolemy can be traced back to her mother, Vivalia. She is currently working for her under Jenks inc., and makes sure to send her earnings to her each week, minus pay. Atticus Apollo Jenks Ptolemy's twin brother is as cute as he is vapid - their mother always said that she got the brains and he got the looks. Occasionally the twins will travel together to make sales, with Atticus using his thieving skills to rob the crowd while Ptolemy dazzles them up on stage. They get along well enough, but like most siblings they do tend to want to tear each other's heads off after too much time together. She is currently travelling solo. Hurick Henriq Jenks Ptolemy's father is a kind but weak-willed man, trapped in a nightmare marriage. He loves his children and always treated them well, but never worked up the courage to save them. Ptolemy gets along well with her father and hope she can help him some day, when she's earned enough. He is a bard - the singing kind. He calls his daughter 'Emmy'. Pherris Pherris is Ptolemy's fennec fox familiar. While she dislikes most animals (Oh my gods, they smell bad and leave fur everywhere, it's gross.), Pherris is acceptable because he is a) magical and b) so clean! He is very adorable, super smug, and knows exactly when a manipulative set of puppy-dog eyes are needed when Ptolemy needs help getting out of trouble. He doesn't hurt sales, either - people love cute animals! Gartok Current favorite nicknames: Gary, Dollface. ((To be filled in after a few more episodes)) Mrs. Roxbury Brambledown Current favorite nicknames: Roxy. ((To be filled in after a few more episodes)) ??? - played by Ian ((To be filled in after a few more episodes)) Family History Chances are when you got a bump or scrape as a child, your parents (or, more likely, grandparents) would have applied Jenks’ Cure-All to the wound. Thelonious Bartholomew Jenks made a small fortune from his inadvertent discovery - a combination consisting primarily of anserke, snakespike and dwarf mallow – and spent many years travelling in a little mule-drawn caravan, peddling his wonder-ointment to the world. In more recent times, some people still swear by Jenks’ Cure-All. Other say the quality has declined over time and does little more than slightly dull the pain of an injury or irritation. The latter would be correct. Thelonious’ great-granddaughter, Vivalia Tovah Jenks, took the executive decision one day to water down the formula to cut production costs and increase profit. The brand was re-launched with a new bottle design, new label, and new artificially-added pine-fresh scent…and, for a while, it did rather well. A master manipulator and proprietor of snake-oil at its finest, Vivalia is a far cry from her great-grandfather, and is rinsing the family name for all its worth. Somewhere along her career she met a handsome but rather weak-willed bard who fell as hopelessly in love with her charm as she did with his potential to draw in more clients. Those who knew Vivalia well prayed when she fell pregnant that the baby wouldn’t arrive with horns or a tail. Some gave up religion altogether when she then gave birth to twins. Jumping forward 21 years or so, Ptolemy is carrying on the family legacy of wheeler-dealing, and will use every nasty little trick in the book to make a sale – just like mommy taught, nagged and bullied her to. Not that Vivalia is ever really impressed, of course. Told as a teenager that she’ll ‘never make a sale if you don’t look pretty! Now take this pressed powder, darling, your t-zone is looking oilier than a greased pig’s backside’, Ptolemy has more than a few irrational complexes about her looks. As a result, she both fears her mother, and yearns for her approval. Abilities and Powers She can either make you really love her, or really hate her. ((To be filled in properly later)) Misc. *· Has no idea that the formula of Jenks’ Cure-All was changed from the original, and so genuinely believes it is as potent as ever. *· On a related note, thinks her great-great-grandfather was awesome - and he was. Thelonious was a good guy. *· Carries a magical suitcase that folds out into a small shop stall. The suitcase itself appears old and battered, with travel stickers and her name across the side in old-timey font. Noteable contents of the stall include: o Jenks’ Cure-All – for rashes, fevers, cuts, scrapes, coldsores, bedsores, sore sores, see-saw mishaps, thinning hair, acne, bruises, hurt feelings, burns, freezes, nappy rash, flaky skin, when you get that little hangnail thing on your finger that catches on everything and hurts way more than it should, eczema, stings, bites + many more! ''For external use only.'' o Purple, coffin-shaped bottles labelled ‘P.T Jenks’ Love Potion’. o A large variety of different shaped bottles in all colours, the contents of which seem to change each time she sells them. *· Really hates being left alone, is pretty lonely overall. *· Hates recreational drugs – it’s one of the few subject matters that makes her drop her façade in favour of an angry rant. * Despite the amount of gross, seedy comments and flirting she does, she's never even been kissed let alone anything else. Any time she flirts it's all part of the act. * LeyBryon Winters is her cousin, apparently????? Because I said that out loud in game and that makes it canon. * The formatting of this page is a fustercluck T_T Category:Character Category:PC